


What if....

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 - Oliver Queen is haunted by the decision of getting on the Queens Gambit with his father and Sara Lance. He believes that decision was the cause of so much pain and would do anything to change it. So what if he could know what would be different.</p><p>Part 2 - exploring one aspect of the alternative universe in more detail, seeing the personal consequences for Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or any of its characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the wrong choice can save the world.

When Felicity finds out that Cisco can see parallel universes she asks Cisco if he can find out what happened in a universe that Oliver stayed home. 

Felicity was worried about Oliver. He wasn't sleeping.

It was coming up to his birthday, which meant that he would start thinking about Tommy and his mother. Then he would think about Sara and he’d spiral into a depression which took him weeks to lift. She hated that he was in so much pain. He would start having nightmares again and it broke her heart to see him so upset. He still blamed himself for everything that happened.

Later than night, when they were all out on patrol, she called Catlin for a girly chat and some advice. She wanted to know if Catlin could recommend anything to help with Oliver’s moods.  Catlin had a much better idea and told Felicity all about Cisco’s recently discovered metahuman abilities. Felicity persuaded Oliver to go and visit Star Labs the next morning - telling him she had to go and fix some computer glitch they were having and asking if he'd tag along. She only told him the real reason they were there when they arrived. After Oliver had calmed down he became intrigued as to what they could find out.

 

* * *

 

"So how does this work?" Oliver asks. 

Cisco thinks for a minute. How does he explain this to someone who isn't, well, a brainiac. He knows Oliver is smart, but he's not Felicity smart. "Well" Cisco starts "I can see decision points in people's lives if I look hard enough and can see what would have happened if they'd made a different decision. It all physics and stuff and I'm sure you're not interested in that".

Oliver nodded, he wasn't a fan of all the technobabble that happened in Star Labs. He knew that Felicity loved it, but it went over his head and intimidated him, just a little. But back on point.

"What does this have to do with me?" Oliver shrugs

"Felicity asked me to look at your life. I think she was curious" Cisco replied.

Oliver could feel himself getting a little bit irritated with his girlfriend. He didn't like his private thoughts shared with anyone but her. He had talked to her about his regrets a lot, especially while they were away. He still felt so guilty for the very stupid decision of getting on the Queens Gambit which led to so much heartache.

"So, why are you telling me and not her?" Oliver asked

"Because, this is about you" Cisco said excitedly "and it turns out, you getting on that boat was a key turning point in history. In the universe where you made a different decision and didn't get on the boat things have got really bad. It seems you being marooned on that Island just about saved the world".

"What" exclaimed Oliver

 "What" shouted Felicity, who it seemed was listening just outside the door. She quickly entered the room. She needed to hear just what Cisco had to say.

Oliver glared at her for eavesdropping, but she just shrugged and gave him one of her looks, him knowing right away what she was thinking - of course I'm listening, you would if it was me. 

"OK, said Cisco, "I'll tell you what I can see, it's a bit jumbled, but it's just so cool".

Felicity sat down next to Oliver, taking his hand. 

"Let's get to it. Firstly, Oliver Queen, yes you are still alive in the alternative timeline I’m looking at. But you are not a happy person or a nice one either. You're really rich, oh, and you're married, oh, you're married to Laurel, but that's not good. Oh dear. You and Laurel are not happy. You've never been faithful... with her sister man? Come on"

Oliver looks guilty but doesn't say anything, waiting for Cisco to continue.

"She drinks, Laurel, she takes meds. This is sad. She hates herself and hates her life and really hates you. Her dad hates you too. He's been fired from the Police for drinking and he's lost now. His marriage ended after he got fired and he is just lost. Seems like Sara went off the rails after her affair with you and disappeared. She ended up in prison, after one too many bar fights, when someone got almost killed. She'll get out in another five years"

"Oh my goodness" says Felicity 

"But she's alive" states Oliver, "Sara is still alive. I killed her..." He hates that the path he took Sara on when he took her on the boat got her killed. He begins to feel even worse. But he needs to know more.

“What about Tommy, my mum and dad, what about them?” Oliver asks quietly.

"Oh this is funny. Tommy is still alive, yes, and he's married, happily, to you Felicity. It seems you met in a coffee shop one day when Tommy was having trouble with a laptop and you helped him."

"What?" both Oliver and Felicity say in unison

“Yes, Tommy didn’t have to go back to Starling urgently, because your boat didn’t disappear. So he met Felicity and they chatted. Then, later they ran into each other at a party and Tommy asked you out”.

Felicity laughed, trying to lighten the mood “Well I did use to think Tommy was cute.”

Oliver glared at his girlfriend. It wasn't helping.

Cisco continued. "You two have only met a few times. Just before your wedding to Laurel. Then there was a fall-out.”

“Why did we fall out?” Oliver asked

“Seems you made a pass at his wife. From what I can see you were drawn to her instantly”.

“Can’t resist me, can you Mr Queen?” Felicity said slapping his chest, again trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't like this" murmurs Oliver. He's feels a small tug of jealousy, he doesn’t like the thought of Felicity with anyone but him.

 "But at least Tommy's alive. And if he's with you Felicity, he'll be happy" Oliver said quietly. He was already living with the price he'd paid, the people he'd lost. 

 Felicity was about to ask Cisco to stop. This had backfired badly, and she had no idea how she was going to pull Oliver into the hole he'd fall into. She was going to have to talk to Cisco about his definition of cool.

"What about my mum and dad?" he asked, almost defeated.

"Your mum and dad are no longer with us. They were in the Far East on business when there was a deadly virus attack in Hong Kong. The virus spread quickly before anyone knew about it and nearly 10 million people died before they got it under control. Your mum and dad were victims". Cisco stated, as if reading a news report.

"But we contained the virus, only a few thousand died" Oliver said doubtfully.

"Yes, the Oliver Queen who went onto the Queens Gambit, contained it, but you were not there" Felicity said quietly.

Cisco looked at Oliver "This is just one of the things that changed because you didn't go on the boat.  But I have a question, what's Mirikuru?"

"It's a drug, that makes people into super soldiers" Oliver said quietly "Why?".

"OK, now I understand. Someone called Ivo perfected this Mirikuru. There are lots of these soldiers now. Most places have them. Lots of wars, lots of death. There are parts of Africa and South America that are no-go zones for all the fighting. Millions have been killed, tens of millions more injured or refugees. The humanitarian crisis is unprecedented. The fighting hasn't spread to the US or Europe yet, but it's only a matter of time. And the US and Europe are making sure they have their own super soldiers to fight what's coming.  That's were John Diggle is. He's one of them, he's had the Mirikuru and he's like a machine now".

"No" Oliver said softly, putting his face in his hands. "This can't be true, not John."

Felicity knew it sounded awful but it wasn't her world. Maybe this would show Oliver just what a difference he'd made.

She turned to face Cisco "So you're telling us that because Oliver got on the Queens Gambit, there's no Mirikuru soldiers running around destroying the planet and that 10 million people didn't die of a deadly virus in Hong Kong?"

"Yes" said Cisco, trying to contain his glee at the whole thing "like Barry's not the flash and so much more, and it's amazing and fantastic..."

"Actually" Felicity said "I think that's enough. Can you leave Oliver and I alone for a minute, we need to talk".

Cisco got up, almost bouncing out the room. 

Felicity turned to Oliver, looking him straight in the eye as he tried to bow his head.  "Did you hear that Oliver? Did you hear what Cisco said?"

"But how do we know any of it is true?" He asked, so unsure of himself

"Doesn't matter if it's true or not. But I do think it is. I've told you so many times about how you've changed and saved lives - and this confirms it. Without you the Mirikuru would be out there and Hong Kong would have been so terrible. I know we lost Sara and Tommy and your mum and dad, but I think it was worth it. Millions of people are alive today because of what you did." Felicity had tears in her eyes as she spoke, but she was so full of pride. “You saved the world, Oliver” she whispered.

Oliver looks shyly at Felicity "You believe in me so much, don't you?"

"Yes" she says smugly "and I also like the fact that you seem to be in love with me in every universe."

"But you married Tommy" he said a bit lighter.

"Well, he's not around anymore, so I'll have to settle for you" she laughed as she kissed him.

Oliver felt a weight had been lifted from him. He'd never thought about it that way before. That what he thought was a horrible decision had saved so many lives.

* * *

Felicity noticed that he started to sleep easier at night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I started imagining one part of the story in a lot more detail. So I wrote part 2.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


	2. Mr & Mrs Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While writing part 1 I started to think about how Tommy, Felicity and Oliver could have met in this AU - and it just sort of escalated.

Tommy Merlyn was bored. He hated college and couldn't wait for it to finish. It didn't help that his partner in crime, his best friend Oliver Queen, had dropped out again, leaving Tommy alone in Boston. But Tommy knew he'd be cut off so he stuck it out, doing what he could to get his diploma. There were plenty of poor students who would "help him out" for a price so he was getting by. 

Oliver had called him that morning and asked him to take a trip back to Starling City that weekend. Oliver was suppose to go on a boat trip with his dad (and some mysterious woman) but it had been cancelled at the last minute. He said it could be fun if Oliver could get rid of Laurel for the night and they could get up to their old tricks agin.

So Tommy sat in a coffee shop, looking at the essay that he'd just paid for. He was editing it, to make it not as good. He knew if he handed in what was there his professors would get suspicious.  He didn't see the idiot waiter trip just in front of his table and spill a latte all over his laptop.

Tommy panicked. Everything was on that laptop, all his work. And he had no backup. So he started shouting at the idiot.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked round to see a small girl, no young woman, she had black hair and huge blue eyes, framed by wide rim glasses. She was waring a staff apron, so she worked there. She said calmly "It's OK, we can fix this", then she smiled.

This girl was not his type. Oh no, he didn't like girls like this. Also, he could tell she was a nerd, it said so on her t-shirt.  But there was just something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, so he smiled back.

"So" she continued "Joe here, fool that he is has spilled a latte on your laptop".

Tommy nodded

"Do you want me to help you?" Felicity asked.

Tommy nodded again. He was speechless, and he was never speechless around women. 

She took charge "Joe, you idiot, run down to the computer store and get me an external hard drive - make it a terabyte - you better hope this guy has insurance or you'll owe him a laptop as well. If the store has to pay we'll all get fired and you don't want that, do you?"

She then turned to Tommy "Hi, I'm Felicity, and you are?"

"Tommy, Tommy Merlyn. Hi Felicity" he said, putting as much charm as he could, she just rolled her eyes at him.

By the look on Felicity's face Tommy realised that his usual charm wouldn't work, so he decided not to try and put on an act and be himself, and for the first time in his life he talked to a woman like a person.

It didn't take long for Felicity to get all of his work off of the ruined laptop. While she worked she explained that she was studying computers at MIT  - this job was helping her pay her way through college.  She babbled on about what she was doing and Tommy found it to be adorable. But he could also tell she was crazy smart and way way out of his league. But he didn't care, he could have listened to her all day. They chatted about his classes at Harvard and hers at MIT. Finally Felicity told him she'd have to get back to work but it was nice to meet him.

Tommy smiled and waved her goodbye. He overheard her talking to Joe, the idiot, about the party they were going to on Saturday night. It suddenly occurred to him that he had also been invited. It was a joint frat thing - what the hell, he thought, no harm in staying in Boston this weekend.

* * *

Oliver was furious, he needed to get away from Laurel.

Everyone had decided that it was time for them to settle down, get engaged and if Oliver wasn't going to take college seriously he would start working at the family business. He just wanted to get wrecked with Tommy and find some "friendly" women to take the edge off.

But Tommy was staying in Boston with a lame excuse. 

* * *

Tommy sat near the door of the party watching out for Felicity. He'd gone for coffee that morning but she hadn't been working. He was frightened to ask where she was, that just wasn't his style. But here he was, ignoring young women who were trying to catch his attention, they knew who he was, billionaire heir to the Merlyn fortune. He just wanted to hear her babble and see that smile again.

Then she was there, with a group of friends, looking a bit goth, but he carried it off. Her black hair now had purple streaks through it, but she worked it well.  She spotted him right away and smiled, a real smile that made Tommy's heart soar. He was smitten.

Tommy walked towards Felicity, knocking someone out of the same path, Tommy didn't look back but heard someone say "Cooper, are you OK?" to the fallen young man.  He reached Felicity and gathering all his courage said "this party blows, want to get out of here and get some dinner?" 

Felicity smiled at him and asked "Are you asking me out on a date, like a real date?"

Tommy replied "Yes Felicity, would you like to come on a date with me?"

She smiled, grabbed his hand and led him out of the party.  

* * *

That night Tommy fell completely in love. 

* * *

 

Oliver couldn't believe that he hadn't seen Tommy in months. The calls between the lifelong friends had been getting more and more infrequent. Tommy just wanted to be with Felicity and was not interested in his old ways. Oliver couldn't understand it. He'd seen pictures of Felicity on Tommy's Facebook account and she looked like a nerd to him. 

It didn't help that his mother and Laurel had decided it was time that Oliver settled down, and without asking him, they'd picked out a family heirloom ring and booked a venue for a wedding. He hadn't even talked about marriage to Laurel, to anyone actually, but now found himself being railroaded down that path. Veiled threats were made, about cutting him off if he didn't toe the line. 

Oliver needed to talk to someone, to talk to Tommy. But Tommy wasn't interesting in coming back to Starling. So Oliver decided to fly to Boston to surprise his friend. 

* * *

 

When Oliver arrived at Tommy's apartment he found his friend studying. Tommy explained "Felicity studies all the time. So I had to find something to do while she was working. So I picked up a book, just to distract myself and I found out I liked it."

Oliver looked in puzzlement at his friend. He was completely whipped. This was not the Tommy he knew. 

"I'm doing well" Tommy continued "And she's proud of me, which I love. I'm doing all my own work and passing exams. I don't feel like a screw up, a waste of space, any more".

"Yes, but it's an act, isn't it" Oliver replied "You're just doing this for the sex"

"But we haven't" Tommy said hesitantly "We've not had sex yet".

"What" shouted Oliver "Never, you, biggest horn dog ever, well apart from me. I don't believe you".

Tommy smiled, "We're waiting, until she's ready. And I don't mind, honestly".

Oliver decided he'd solve both their problems. He quickly told Tommy his plan. "Right, you need to get laid, and so do I actually. So let's blow off this frigid girl of yours, we'll go get wasted and pick up some hotties." 

"Oliver, I don't think you understand. Firstly Felicity is not frigid, she's young and inexperienced. And secondly, I'm in love with her. I don't want anyone else. So no to your idea. But if you want to stay we can go and meet Felicity in a few hours and have some dinner."

"So, you're blowing me off?" Oliver asked

"No, Oliver, I'm saying that I'm not dropping everything on a whim and jeopardising the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 Oliver was furious. He wanted his friend, someone to talk to about the life that was being forced upon him. He thought Tommy would understand. But he couldn't get the words out.

"Screw you" shouted Oliver as he stormed out. "I don't think I even know you anymore".

Tommy was bewildered. He had no idea why his friend had reacted that way. He talked to Felicity later about it, but she had no idea either. She didn't know Oliver, and secretly thought the relationship he had with Tommy to be very strange, and a little toxic. Tommy didn't hide anything from her and she knew about his past behaviour. She didn't blame Tommy for it, and could see that they fed off each other. But she did know that Tommy wasn't like that anymore.

 

* * *

 Oliver was jealous. He couldn't believe the change in Tommy. His friend glowed when he talked about his love. Oliver could see it so clearly, Tommy was happy. Tommy was a peace. Tommy had found his anchor. 

 Tommy had found the one thing in life that Oliver Queen craved. Someone to love, someone to be better for.

So he went out on his own in Boston, got roaring drunk and picked up 2 girls in a bar for a threesome. They took pictures, and he didn't care that the photos where everywhere the next morning. He hoped that Laurel and his mother would abandon the wedding plans, but no, Laurel forgave him, again, and he died a little more inside. 

* * *

 

Tommy and Oliver didn't see each other until 2 days before the wedding. This was Tommy's first visit back since meeting Felicity. But he was to be best man. They'd always agreed, from children, that they would be each other's best men. Tommy was dreading tonight for that reason as well.

They'd gone down different paths. Since the latte on the laptop Tommy's entire world had shifted. He wanted the life he was building with Felicity. They were already building a business together. Once Tommy had put in some effort it turned out that he was really good at working and Felicity was really good with computers. Even Malcolm had been impressed. They had decided to stay in Boston and already had 4 employees. And Felicity had only just finished school.

So tonight was the rehearsal dinner. Tommy had missed the bachelor party, he just wasn't interested in that kind of life anymore. So he held onto Felicity's hand as they walked to the restaurant. He was nervous.

"This isn't my world anymore" he told Felicity "And I don't miss it". He lifted Felicity's hand and kissed it, noticing again the plain gold band that matched his. "And Oliver's going to be so pissed that he wasn't my best man".

Felicity rubbed Tommy's thumb with her own. "You know that was down to me. I just didn't want any fuss. You're a billionaire and I'm the daughter of a Vegas waitress. I didn't want all the people here looking down their noses at me."

Tommy went to speak but Felicity shushed him "Oh come on. You know that would have happened. And I love my mother, and you do too, but she would have been a nightmare here. Remember her and your dad, never again."

"Agreed" Tommy murmured. "So let's get this over with".

They entered the restaurant, with Tommy greeting old friends as they walked in. He'd spoken to Oliver on the phone, but this would be their first face-to-face meeting since their argument in Boston. They walked up to greet the prospective bride and groom. 

Laurel turned first, smiling at Tommy, then looking Felicity up and down. Felicity could see exactly what she was thinking, she'd heard it so many times before. Nerd, geek, worthless. The insults were written all over Laurel's face. But Felicity didn't care.

Oliver turned to face them and his world stopped. He heard Tommy speak, introducing Felicity to them both. But he sounded as though he was a million miles away. All Oliver could see was the young woman in front of him. He'd seen her pictures, well glanced at them and dismissed her, but now seeing her, smelling her, feeling her presence... 

Oliver Queen knew all at once he was looking at his soulmate. 

* * *

 

Oliver still didn't know what he was doing at their hotel. He knew that Tommy was out for lunch with his father, he'd gone too, hoping to see Felicity again. But Tommy had explained that something urgent had come up at work and she was back at their hotel trying to fix it. 

So Oliver made his excuses and left. Then without even thinking of the consequences he went looking for Felicity. 

The night before had been a disaster. Oliver couldn't talk to her. He just kept staring. He felt as though he knew her, he'd always known her. All he knew was that he couldn't stay away from her.

So he knocked on the suite door and a moment later Felicity answered. She was in sweats and a red top. Her hair was loose and she was wearing thick rimmed glasses. Oliver felt his heart stop.

She looked at him incredulously. She had been a little put out by his behaviour the night before. He had not spoken to her once, and then every time she looked at him he was staring at her. Tommy had also noticed and had apologised on Oliver's behalf - not that it mattered, Felicity doubted she'd ever see these people again after the wedding.

"Can I help you Oliver?" she asked "Are you looking for Tommy?"

"No" Oliver said "I want to talk to you, can I come in?"

"OK, I think. But can you wait for a few minutes, I'm right in the middle of something".

Oliver followed her into the suite and took a seat on the couch. Felicity walked back to the desk and started talking quickly again to someone who's face was on her laptop. He understood maybe one word in five, something about encryption and firewalls and goodness knew what else. She was animated and bouncing around and Oliver couldn't help but smile. He could see how Tommy was so taken with her, she was remarkable. 

He had no idea how long had passed before she turned her attention to him. He had just sat there and stared at her with a dopey grin on his face. He'd found her, found the missing part of him. And he was excited and happy.

"So, what can I do for you Oliver?" Felicity asked, moving towards him and sitting down on the chair opposite him. She was still puzzled as to why he'd shown up here. Maybe he wanted to apologise for last night. 

"I thought..." he paused, thinking for a moment "that we should talk"

"About what?" she asked

"Us" he stated clearly.

"Us?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver stared at her. She must have felt it, the connection, the feelings, everything. "You and me" he continued "us".

Felicity didn't understand what was going on, and was starting to get a little concerned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, there is no 'us'. This is the first time you've ever spoken to me".

Oliver sighed, she had to understand, she had to know, they were soulmates "You, me, us. This connection. Didn't you feel it last night. I've never, ever felt this way, about anyone. As soon as I saw you, I knew."

Felicity just stared at Oliver. After a moment she stood up saying "Is this a joke?" 

Felicity noticed that Tommy had quietly come into the room and had heard just about everything. But he knew with one look to his wife to just listen.

Oliver stood up, pleading "No, no, you have to understand. As soon as I saw you last night, I knew, that we're meant to be together, that you're my happy ending".

Felicity shook her head. "Really Oliver, is this your game now. On the day before your wedding. Try and seduce the best man's wife?"

Oliver was shocked, did she say wife? "No, you and Tommy aren't married, you can't be. He would have told me..."

"Yes Oliver, Tommy and I got married. Very quiet, just us and our parents. We've not made it public, because it's no-one's business but ours. But I think you're playing games here, I think that you're angry with me because Tommy would rather be with me than be a manwhore with you, so you're trying to wreck what we have."

Oliver started to move towards Felicity, he needed her to understand, the ache he felt, how much he needed to touch her.

She backed away quickly.

"OLIVER" Tommy shouted from behind him "What the fuck are you doing?"

"How long have you been there?" Oliver snapped

"Does it matter. I come back and find you trying to sweet talk my wife, the day before your wedding. Good luck with that, by the way, hope you can find a new best man."

"Tommy, no, you have to understand, she's what I've been waiting my whole life for."

"Well, sorry Oliver, but she's taken. Now GET OUT" Tommy shouted.

 Oliver turned to leave. He felt the tears in his eyes. He just couldn't speak. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He could feel a pain in his chest and knew that it was his heart breaking.

 He'd seen her, the key to his salvation, and she was never going to be his.

 

* * *

This was the day that Oliver Queen gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could't just leave it there - see Chapter 3
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


	3. Epilogue - 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally makes the right choice.

Oliver Queen sat in his office, a master of industry. His ruthlessness was known throughout the world. He had no morals and didn't care whose life he ruined to make his next billion.  He had the perfect trophy wife (who cared if she was wasted all the time and they hated each other), he had mistresses all over town and he even had his own private army protecting him. 

He was dead inside.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light and the strangest contraption he'd ever seen materialised in his office. A young man got out and smiled at him "Hi, I'm Rip Hunter, and I need to talk to you. You need to help me save the world."

Oliver was too shocked to speak,  but he wasn't scared. It just didn't feel wrong.

Rip talked quickly "Right Oliver, it seems there was a massive fuck up. A lot of the shit that's currently wrong with the world is your fault. No, not your fault per say, more like if you'd done something different a lot of what is now happening wouldn't have."

Oliver looked at Rip. OK, more like stared at him. But something inside him, the same instinct from 5 years ago when he first saw Felicity, told him to trust this man.

"Explain" Oliver finally said.

"Right, about 10 years ago you were suppose to get on a boat with your dad and Sara Lance, am I correct?"

Oliver nodded, wondering how this strange man knew that.

"But it didn't happen because something came up. Correct?"

Oliver nodded again

"Right. We need to get you on that boat."

"I don't understand" Oliver almost whispered.

"Something went a little pear shaped. You were suppose to get on that boat."

"OK" Oliver said. It was the strangest thing, but he knew, this was the right thing to do.

"OK, OK" Rip murmured, then continued "I thought this would be a harder sell, but there's a few things I need to explain. Once you get on the boat you won't remember any of this, and your life will be horrible for a long time."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I will tell you that things get better in the end."

"How?" Oliver asked

"I believe you met a young woman once, Felicity, she married your friend".

Oliver nodded, still remembering her, how he lost her, even though he'd never had her. He still thought of her every day.

"If you get through this, which you will, she's your prize.  Mind you if she ever heard me say that she'd probably skin me alive."

"I don't understand, you know her?" Oliver asked

"She's your destiny, always has been. And yes I know her, she's remarkable, your Felicity. But you took a wrong turn. When your boat went down Tommy came back to Starling and never met her. You'll meet her later and she'll become your everything, and you'll become hers. It just takes you a while."

"You know, Rip, I think this is a dream, that I've fallen asleep at my desk. But anything is better than this life I lead. So how does this work?"

* * *

Oliver Queen opened his eyes, he was on The Queen's Gambit and could hear Sara talking on the phone to her sister.  He felt as though he'd woken up from a long sleep, and could almost hear the echo of a voice saying "I better get invited to the wedding".

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


End file.
